bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Lumagrowl
'''Lumagrowl' (Japanese version ) is a wolf/fox-like Bakugan with six tails. He was partnered with Kazarina and together they made up the Haos team for the Twelve Orders. He maintains a large rivalry with Aranaut, which comes to a head when they battle on Gundalia, but he does show a sense of honor when he surrenders after Kazarina's death. Information Description Partners with Kanzina of the Twelve Orders. Hardly ever shows emotion making it difficult to tell what it's thinking. The swords, which equip Lumagrowl's tail, attack all round from close to intermediate range making it a lethal foe. Spreading out the tails in a special way unleashes a strong lightning bolt immobilizing opponents. Creates a cage around the body with the tail, which illuminates and blocks the opponent's attack. His Battle Gear is Barias Gear. ''Bakugan Dimensions'' Lumagrowl hardly ever shows emotion, making it difficult to tell what he is thinking. However, his opponents should always be wary, for he is a lethal opponent at any range.[[:File:Lumagrowl BD database.jpg|Linehalt's Bakugan Dimensions description]] Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia Lumagrowl is first seen at war with the Neathians, fighting alongside Dharak, Strikeflier, Sabator, Lythirus, and Krakix on the transmission Professor Clay received from an unknown source.Final Fury Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders He is seen in Dan's illusion alongside each of the other Twelve Orders' Bakugan.A New Beginning Lumagrowl makes his physical debut alongside Krakix and Strikeflier as they successfully destroy the first shield protecting Neathia.The Secret Package He battles Aranaut during the Twelve Orders' attack on the second shield. He appears to be performing competently until the Sacred Orb sends all the Gundalians back to Gundalia.The Sacred Orb He battles Lumino Dragonoid alongside Phosphos. He wins the first round but loses in the second round due to Dan and Hawktor appearing to aid Lumino Dragonoid. Shun and Dan quickly switch their Bakugan back and Lumagrowl is almost effortlessly defeated by Drago. Later, as Lena attempts to use Phosphos to ambush Kazarina for attempting to eliminate her, Lumagrowl appears to defend his mistress by intercepting Phosphos's attack and returning him to ball form.Battle For the Second Shield He and Lythirus restrain Plitheon after his tangent. Lumagrowl deems Plitheon to be "despicable" for abandoning his partner.Curtain Call He battles Aranaut and Hawktor, making use of Barias Gear in its first on-screen appearance. The battle continues into the subsequent episode.Colossus Dharak He defeats Aranaut but is immediately beaten by Hawktor in retaliation.Dragonoid Colossus He is seen in a flashback. Here he is revealed as the one responsible for Jin's death and Aranaut's capture.Forgiveness Lumagrowl battles Coredem, utilizing his time-warping abilities for the first time on screen.Into the Storm He battles Aranaut and Sabator alongside Lythirus. During the second round, as he and Lythirus begin to lose momentum against their opponents, they are joined by Phosphos, Contestir, and Plitheon, who tilt the odds back in their favor. He later retreats alongside all of his teammates, barring Stoica and Lythirus, who use an ability called Death End Merman to submerge the battlefield and drown their adversaries.Redemption In , Lumagrowl is shown sleeping in the background. He later attacks Shun and Hawktor when he suspects their presence as trespassers.Jake's Last Stand He watches Dharak evolve alongside Barodius, Kazarina, Krakix, and Gill. After Barodius renames him Phantom Dharak, Lumagrowl voices his approval.Final Strike He briefly brawls against Aranaut. After Blitz Dragonoid and Coredem join the battle, Lumagrowl flees before later ambushing them with a Level 2 ability from his Barias Gear. He later confronts Dragonoid Colossus alongside Lythirus, Strikeflier and Krakix.Dream Escape He battles Blitz Dragonoid, Dragonoid Colossus, Akwimos, Hawktor, Aranaut, Linehalt, and Coredem alongside Krakix, Strikeflier, and Lythirus. His associates are defeated, but as the Brawlers retreat, he grabs hold of Aranaut to prevent him from leaving, resulting in a brawl between the two. During the fight, Kazarina becomes impatient when Lumagrowl fails to quickly defeat Aranaut and summons a group of Impalaton Mobile Assaults.Gundalian Showdown He continues his endgame with Aranaut. When Kazarina activates Barias Gear Lightning Lumagrowl defies her by focusing his attack on her back-up Mobile Assaults, prompting his brawler to leave him to battle alone. He quickly gains an upper hand, appearing to be close to victory until he discovers Kazarina's death. Distracted by the revelation, he is struck down by a powerful blow from Aranaut and subsequently surrenders. Lumagrowl then walks off into the shadows with Kazarina's body, mourning the loss of his partner.Broken Spell ; Ability Cards * Arcadia Sword: Nullifies the opponent's ability and adds 500 Gs to Lumagrowl. * Fang Dome (Japanese version: Akol Fang) * Flashing Peaker: Absorbs the opponent's ability. (Lumagrowl must make physical contact with his opponent) * Spiral Blade: Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Lumagrowl. * Blade Fantasma (Plain Fantasma): Subtracts 400 Gs from the opponent and prevents the opponent from activating any more abilities. * Wolf Howler: Subtracts 500 Gs from each opponent. * Garm Shield (Guard Shield, Guard Palan, Guard Place): Nullifies the opponent's ability. * Skoll Fang: Subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. * Death Fantasma (Deadly Fantasma): Transfers 400 Gs from the opponent to Lumagrowl and prevents the opponent from activating any more abilities. * Time Warp: Resets the brawl to a point in the past, nullifying all Ability, Gate, or Battle Gear effects that occurred after the designated point in time. The brawler decides when the brawl resets to. * Garm Talon (Japanese version: Garm Fang) Physical Game Lumagrowl was released alongside Avior, Dharak, Snapzoid, Coredem, Phosphos, Strikeflier, and Helix Dragonoid. Like most Gundalian Bakugan, Lumagrowl is Battle Gear compatible. Its Pyrus version comes in two variations, with 650 Gs in BakuTriad and 800 Gs in the BakuBoost + Super Assault pack. The Subterra version comes with 680 Gs in BakuTriad. Its Haos version comes in seven variations, with rarely 900 but most of the time 770, 630, or 800 Gs in BakuBoost, 630 or 660 Gs in BakuTriad and 700 or 660 Gs in a Bakugan Battle Arena. Its Clear comes in one variation with 780 or 700 Gs. Its Darkus version comes in only one variation, with 700 Gs in BakuTins. Its Aquos version comes in five variations, with 600/730/740 Gs in BakuTriad/Game Pack and 730 or 700 Gs in BakuBoost. Its Ventus version comes in two variations, with 730 or 780 Gs. Its BakuCamo version has 790 Gs. The Haos version included in the Bakugan vs Marvel pack with the Ventus Red Skull comes with 900 Gs and 930 Gs with the Darkus. Trivia *Lumagrowl partially resembles Ninetales from Pokémon, the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox from Naruto and Kyubimon from Digimon. Each of them are based on kitsune, from traditional Japanese folklore. *Although Bakugan don't usually have pegs for Battle Gear in the anime, Lumagrowl is one of the few exceptions. *He is the third Bakugan whose original partner has died. The first is Aranaut and the second is Rubanoid. *As of the endings to Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders and Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge, Lumagrowl is the only surviving member of the Major Twelve Orders, barring Nurzak and Sabator, who defected to Neathia's side. References de: Category:Bakugan Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:Battle Gear compatible Bakugan Category:Twelve Orders Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Former Villains Category:Gundalian Bakugan Category:Characters Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge